


Corrupted Data

by Inumaru12



Category: Cross Overs, OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fourth Wall Breakage, Lots of random crossovers, Multi, OFF Kink Meme Fill, There will probably be a lot of side relationship, fuck a lots of shit, someone pray for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the OFF Kink Meme: "Due to some mishap with the Player's computer files, Off gets spliced with other games on their computer- whichever ones you'd like, Mass Effect, Skyrim, Minecraft, Solitaire, Surgeon Simulator, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2- let your imagination run wild- and Batter has to somehow navigate his way through one or more games in order to get home and complete his sacred mission of purification.</p><p>Appearances from other Off characters, especially the Player trying to help him out, are not essential but encouraged!"</p><p>So Batter and Zacharie journey thoughout several games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Data

The Player stared at their computer screen in disbelief. No. This could NOT be happening; but it was. In large blocked letters, the words "FILE CORRUPTION" stretched across the screen as the Player began to type frantically in hopes of finding anyway of saving their files.

 

"Please, please, please don't let me lose everything! I'm so close to the end!" The Player pleaded. Finally after a long time of swearing, pleading, and almost crying, the Player seemingly found a way to fix and hesitantly clicked the icon to start the game.

 

**XxXxXxXx**

 

"Well shit." Zacharie's out spoken words were Batter's own thoughts.

 

The two of them stared at the sky, which had once been a long and endless white, was now rippled with black and white static.

 

"Zacharie, what is going on?" Batter, who had been silent up until then, spoke up.

 

"Nothing good. It seems that a file has been corrupted and our dear Player is trying to save us." The merchant frowned behind his mask and Batter could hear the nervousness in his voice.

 

"What do we do?" The Batter demanded of the other, making Zacharie cross his arms in deep thought.

 

"Well...There is something I could try but it could possibly make things worse."

 

"Worse how?" Glaring at the merchant who merely sighed and rubbed the back of his heat, Batter waited for an answer.

 

"I could speed up the corruption and possibly leak the corruption to the rest of the Player's files, causing a full out virus. All of our files, everything that we know and love would disappear and we'd be gone."

 

The Batter went stiff. "And if you don't do anything?"

 

Zacharie shrugged, as if it didn't even matter.

 

"We'd all be wiped away, but none of the other files would be touched. The Player could delete all the corrupted files and then they could re-download everything again and re-start the game. It would be us, but not at the same time. They wouldn't remember our Player and the Player would have to start all over from the beginning...But as the Player is doing their best to save us, I might be able to lend a hand."

 

"Do it."

 

Zacharie looked at the other for a long time but Batter refused to look away fidget under the others gaze.

 

"Fine." Zacharie turned around and began to work furiously on some invisible, at least to Batter, keyboard. "Don't say I didn't warn you if things turn out weird though!"

 

"What? Zacharie what do you-" Batter's cries were cut off as the masked man slams his hand down on his 'Keyboard' and light blinds him and fills everything with white. The moment the light fades, both Zacharie and Batter are gone.

 

**XxXxXxXx**

The Player sighed and rubbed the side of their face with the back of their hand. As they looked over the OFF files, it seemed to find them alright. Closing the folder, the Player sighed once more as they leaned back and stretched in their chair, popping their back with a groan.

 

"Well, that was heart racing." They groaned to themselves as they looked at their computer's desktop. Blinking and then squinting in confusion, the Player rubbed the back of their head. "What the hell? What happened to some of my icons?"

 

Indeed some of the icons on the desktop had been changed. Some looked as if they were simply inverted colors but one was actually just a mask which looked strangely enough like Zacharie's Judge mask. Deciding to test it, the Player double clicked on the icon and the loading screen started.

 

The title screen came up and it seemed normal enough and so they clicked continue but...

 

"Aww man, all my saved data is gone! What the hell!" Grumbling to themselves the Player frowned even more as the normal questions or the naming of your character didn't come up. Instead it went straight to the beginning of the game. The Player quickly skimmed over the text, though everything seemed the same. The usual introduction of all the character happened and everything seemed normal as always. Just as the Player thought the introduction chapter was done, the main character seemed to run into another cut scene.

 

"That's weird..." The Player murmured to themselves, "I don't remember a cut scene here..."

 

Suddenly two characters portraits showed up, making the Player choke in shock.

 

**XxXxXxXx**

 

Batter and Zacharie stood in from of a rather plain, or really, non descriptive looking human girl. The strangest thing about her though, was that she had eight red strings around her pinky; something she seemed oblivious to. She seemed confused to see them at first, before positively lighting up.

 

"Oh! Are you coming to school here as well? That's great to have other humans here! But I thought I was the only one allowed here though..." The girl looked very confused but shrugged nevertheless and bowed a bit.

 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tosaka Hiyoko!"

 

"Ah, it's nice to meet you as well Miss. Tosaka...now, if you don't mind. Could you perhaps tell us exactly where we are?" Zacharie smiled charmingly, though it was an useless act as the mask hid it.

 

"You're on the second floor of course!" The girl was enthusiastic, if not a bit dense, as she smiled. But perhaps they couldn't really blame the girl, as after all she assumed they were here to go to school.

 

"What is the name of this place?" Batter bluntly asked, making the girl rock back on her heels in surprise.

 

The girl, Hiyoko, seemed even more confused as she pushed her hair behind her ear before answering.

 

"You're at St. Pigeonation Academy! Aren't you human representatives as well?"

 

"Of course dear!" Zacharie cut Batter off before the other could say anything. "We just got a little confused is all. Our first day and all, y'know the drill!"

 

The girl nodded and smiled brightly.

 

"Yes, I know how you feel! I already feel exhausted from my first day that I'm so ready for a big bowl of udon~!" The girl went into a dreamy state and Batter grabbed Zacharie's arm and hissed into his ear.

 

"What are you doing?!?"

 

"I'm trying to save our asses! This girl doesn't realize that this is a game and that we aren't supposed to be here! If we stay low for a bit, we can figure a way out!" The masked merchant hissed back before making the other release him. Batter grumbled half formed threats but it was easy to ignore them.

 

"Oh! Ryouta! Come meet the new human students!"

 

Both men stopped what they were doing and looked around for another person, but instead all they saw was a bird; a rock dove to be exact, as it fluttered next to the human girl. Once thing that was noticed though, was that one of the many red strings on the girl's pinky led to the bird's wing where it was tied around it's own wing.

 

'How strange.' Was the thought in both The Batter's and Zacharie's head.

 

"Two more human representatives? How surprising!" The bird...said? Both the alien game characters said nothing. "Well, hopefully you'll enjoy it here just as much as Hiyoko!"

 

Suddenly a bell rang, announcing that school was over. Suddenly there were birds everywhere and there was chatter and many beady bird eyes looking at them that the merchant had to pull Batter's arm down and make sure he didn't pull his bat out.

 

The three humans and the one bird were left standing in the hallway together.

 

"Yay! Time to go home and eaaat~!" Hiyoko sang as she began to make her way out.

 

"Don't forget to do your homework now!" Ryouta fluttered around before settling himself on the girl's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, okay, but foood!" The girl cheered, much too happy from the thought of eating over the depressing fact that is homework. She looked over at Batter and Zacharie with a smile. "What are you two going to do?"

 

Batter shrugged, unsure what to really say and looked at Zacharie seeing as he has been the one who has done all the talking so far.

 

"Well, I guess we have to find a place to stay...We came straight here without even finding a place to stay." Zacharie gave an exaggerated sob, making Batter turn away and roll his eyes at the others dramatics.

 

"Oh no!" The girl fell right into it. "I can't let this happen to another fellow hunter-gather! It's in my instincts to help!" grabbing Zacharie's hands with her own and squeezing them as she looked at him with a determined look. "You can stay with me! My home is roomy!

 

"Er, Hiyoko, are you sure-" Ryouta was cut off by an enthusiastic Zacharie.

 

"Really? Wow, that means a lot to me! You are just too nice, and cute too!"

 

The girl flushed and seemed to be pleased, just as the bird on her shoulder seemed to puff up angrily.

 

"Come on then, I'll show you to my home!" Taking Zacharie's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, the girl pulled him along, racing towards her house with Batter chasing behind and Ryouta struggling to hang on.

 

**XxXxXxXx**

 

The Player stared in disbelief, shock, and a bit of horror as they watched the entire thing.

 

"What." They muttered when Batter and Zacharie had showed up.

 

"What." When they interacted with the main character.

 

"What." Was all they could get out of their idled brain.

 

" _What the fuck is going on!?!_ " They screamed before falling to the ground, sobbing in shock and frustration.

**TBC**


End file.
